First Date
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: set after the events of Hearts Discovered it is not nesaceray to read that one to understand this one


First Date  
  
by HawkGirl92 John stood and looked in the mirror for what seemed like hours, he would undo his shirt only to fasten it right back up again.   
  
"Gahhhh... what would she like? Serious, casual, or dress down?" he muttered to himself. He finally settled on slate colored pants, dress wing tip shoes black, polished to perfection. A charcoal gray sweater finally added to the touch, a hint of Old Spice and he was ready: three hours before he was to pick her up... sitting down he would get back up and pace a bit, look at himself in the mirror checking his attire, his hair, brushing his teeth for the millionth time. --------------------  
  
Shayera was equally as nervous, as she looked through her wardrobe, selecting a thin backless dress cut way low in the back, spaghetti strings to hold it up and a low v line neck. Slipping it on, she twirled her hair up into a bun, allowing some of her loose ringlets to fall around her face. A smooth red lipstick, a little blush, a pair of diamond earrings and a pearl necklace, small high heel shoes and her favorite perfume finished her ensemble. Looking in the mirror, "Well I am as ready as I will ever be..." Glancing at the clock it was nearly time and her heart beat faster. Ten minuets later there was a soft knock on her door. Taking a deep calming breath, she opened it--revealing John and a smile immediately lit her face.   
  
"Wow." was all he could manage to say at first. "You look stunning," he added. As he took in her shapely figure highly accented by her dress that hugged her in all the right places, he almost forgot the dozen roses he was holding.   
  
"Are those for me?" she asked shyly. He looked up and to them. "Oh yes. Forgive me," he stammered, handing her the red and white roses.   
  
"Thank you they are beautiful."   
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as what I'm looking at," he said watching her move with grace he never knew she had. Shayera Hol was as tough as any marine he had ever fought beside and yet here she was as graceful as any model to ever walk a runway.   
  
"I made dinner reservations. At the Ritz Gotham-a private window seat over looking the bay. I thought you might like that," he said watching as she carefully placed her roses in a vase filled with water.   
  
"I do and thank you. Should we be going?"   
  
"Hmm. yes although the reservation isn't until 8 and it's only six now."  
  
"Two hours to kill. We could go for a carriage ride in the park," she suggested. His face lit up, "I believe that can be arranged." He took her hand and carefully kissed it then bending his arm at the elbow he offered it to her. "Shall we go m'lady?" he asked making a slight bow.   
  
"Thank you." And both headed out for a night of magic and romance. -------------------------  
  
John sat in the carriage, and looked over at Shayera who was leaning against him, her shawl wrapped close around her as it was a cool night.   
  
"Cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled deep into the warmth he offered.   
  
"Thank you," she said laying her head against his chest. John sighed and looked up at the moon--a full moon that was casting a bluish glow all around the park. The rhythmic beat of the horse's hooves was quickly lulling her to sleep so she yawned.   
  
"Pardon," she said as she blinked a few times hoping to clear the sleep from her eyes. John just smiled and held her closer as they past downtown Gotham. By the time the ride was over she had fallen asleep on him.   
  
'Hey wake up," he said gently as he pulled her from the carriage. She blinked as she felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms.   
  
"John?" she mumbled sleepily.   
  
"Yeah you fell asleep, couldn't blame you. Felt like I wanted to join you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft at first but grew more and more by each passing second until she finally pulled a part a little breathless and a healthy blush on her cheeks.   
  
"I believe it's time to head for the restaurant if you still want to?" he asked as his eyes looked deep into hers.   
  
"Yes please," was all she managed to say. Placing her feet gently back on the ground, he once again offered her his arm which she took gratefully. After their kiss, her knees were left a bit weak.  
  
They walked laughing and talking as they passed various people on the street. It was obvious her wings drew attention but for some reason that night neither of them noticed.   
  
Once they arrived, their waiter quickly seated them, poured each a delicate white wine and waited patiently as they made their choices. Once their dinner was over they returned to a night of Gotham he managed to secure tickets to one of the most prominent plays in Gotham, which had been sold out for weeks. Shayera wanted to ask how he had managed to get such rare tickets. Their seating could only have been for royalty or the very rich in Gotham yet they sat amongst them. Watching intently as the play unfolded, Shayera found the play to her liking, as she rose with countless others at the end for a standing ovation. Afterwards Lantern escorted her back to the tower where they talked a bit more.   
  
"I had a wonderful time, thank you," she said placing her folded hands in front of her, hoping he couldn't see them shaking.   
  
"I had a wonderful time too... and I was hoping that perhaps you would accompany me again Friday night. I have tickets to another play I think you will like."   
  
"I'd love to. Thank you." Her smile brightened as she careful reached out a hand to place in his. He smiled as he felt her soft hands brush against his. He took it, squeezing gently.   
  
Once they arrived back, he invited her in for a nightcap. As they sat down, she snuggled close to him, and they talked-- finding more and more they had in common. Shayera's eyes once again were drooping and soon, despite her best efforts, she had fallen asleep in John's arms. He smiled as he reached over and laid an afghan across her shoulders. Then he lifted his legs upon the sofa and curled up with her.   
  
"Sleep well Shayera. I think I have fallen deeply in love with you," he whispered with a smile as he joined her in sleep. 


End file.
